


Whumptober except not really because its not october-

by scarletlighttheonly



Category: Clutter Dimension, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Brotherly Love, Guilt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, additional fandoms to be added, brother on brother violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: I just wanted to write whump, even though its not October, the characters in this will probably all be from my roleplay account(s) on tumblr, and will be set in the clutter dimension. So, if you don't know what's going on, that's why. Im just doing this cuz I want to, feedback is appreciated though!
Relationships: Cuphead & Mugman (Cuphead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober except not really because its not october-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stabbed
> 
> Characters: Cuphead and Mugman

Cuphead looked up to meet his brother’s wide eyes. He could feel him shaking. His body trembling and gaze wavering in disbelief at what he had just done.

“C-Cuphead... I... I d-didn’t mean to, I swear...” Mugman’s voice was weak, barely able to be heard above the ringing and pounding of his own blood in his ears. The pain radiating from his chest causing his senses to become hazy. 

He looked down again at the black spear protruding from his chest, clutched tightly in his brother’s trembling, gloved hands. He let out a chuckle, causing his brother to jump. Tears were forming in Mugman’s eyes, and his voice came out as a whisper, “ ...wh-why are you laughing?”

Cuphead didn't answer, his laugh transitioning into a cough, his body shaking and trying to expel the liquid trickling into his lungs. When he managed to quell the violent coughing, he looked up again to find tears silently tricking down his brother’s face. “...wh-why am I crying....? ..H-He’s not even real.. n-none of this is... I.. I shouldn't feel anything.. h-he’s... h-he’s not....” He found that he was unable to continue, cut off by a choking sob escaping his throat, the tears continuing to stream from his eyes.

Cuphead reached out a hand, an act that shouldn't be as hard as it was for him to complete. He cupped his brother’s cheek, wiping away the tears from his eyes with his thumb and smiling up at him. Even as he felt his own legs growing weak and blood trickling down his back from the wound that pierced through his chest. “..shhh... it's okay....” His voice was barely audible, cracked, and quiet.

Mugman reached up to touch Cuphead’s hand, “... wh-why...?” 

Cuphead chuckled lightly again, the pain was excruciating, but he was starting to go numb, his vision growing hazy... it would be over soon... “...I love you... you’re my little.. little brother...” He was having a hard time formulating sentences.

Mugman looked at his brother’s face... his brother’s face.. the same face that smiled at him every time he did something right. The face that held him close to protect him from the bitterly cold winds. The face that hugged him gently, tended his bruises, and wiped away his tears, telling them that it was okay, that they would get out of this terrible place soon. The face that cried every night when they lived on the streets, thinking he wasn’t awake to see him. His face, which was still smiling at him, even as blood trickled from his mouth and his gaze became unfocused. Mugman's mind was reeling. He couldn't breathe, tears falling down his face thick and fast. He.. he didn't mean to. He didn't mean to! But... in the moment... fueled with despair and rage... he'd charged at him, spear summoned to his hand in an instant.... he had expected him to move... he'd expected him to do anything other than stare at him in stunned silence. This... this was his fault... He'd stabbed his own brother.. and for what? Because he'd been trying to help him? Because he couldn't deal with his own problems? He was shaken out of his thoughts by his brother’s soft voice.

“....Mugs... mugs.... look at me....”

"....c-cuphead... I...”

“...I.. I'm sorry... I'm... sorry I couldn’t help you... I-'m sorry I forced you to this... I.. I know it was hard for you....”

He noticed that his brother was crying, his warm smile faltering and tears seeping through the mask, falling down his pale face. Mugman shook his head, trying to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, his voice rising, trying to convince him that he was the one to blame. He was the bad brother, but Cuphead either couldn’t hear him or refused to, continuing to speak. “I-I'm sorry.......I-I'm sorry I wasn’t enough... I...love you...”

His smile was gone at this point, his face filled with unwavering grief, and it was unchanged by Mugman’s pleadings, his ears unhearing to his words.

Mugman felt cuphead squeeze the hand still holding the spear before he watched the light fade from his brother’s eyes. His cold face going slack in his expression of guilt. and the hand holding his brother’s face failing to his side. Tears still trickling down his face. 

Mugman knew that the guilt that wasn’t Cuphead’s to bear. He was the bad brother. And it should have been the younger in the older’s place.


End file.
